Gum Leaves
by PinkPixie37
Summary: When a large number of 2nd Generation kids are sent to an Australian wizarding school, they make some very interesting discoveries, least of all that Australians do not walk on their heads or ride kangaroos to school: Kangaroos tire too easily. written in
1. It begins

Gum Leaves

Maree sat in the on her windowsill with the window wide open in her room. It was well past two but she wasn't the least bit tired. Ok so maybe a little. Maree didn't really have an opinion about going back to school. Her twin brother Thomas didn't either. Maree yawned. She had to be up early to catch the train back to Barraback.

Maree woke the next morning to her alarm.

"Remind me to silenco that thing as soon as I get to Barraback " she thought groggily as her eyes burned.

She got up, grabbed her towel and went to the downstairs bathroom. This way she wouldn't wake her parents. As Maree tiptoed through the family room and downstairs, she noticed that not even the dogs, Poppy and Taxi, were up yet.

"Remind me to come back as you in the next lifetime," she whispered softly as she tiptoed down the stairs. Taxi opened one eye groaned in a way only dogs can and went back to sleep.

After a refreshing shower and hair wash, Maree was feeling a lot better and her blonde hair was now feeling clean, but her eyes still burnt. The eye drops in her top drawer soon fixed that.

"Whoever invented eye drops should be sainted," she said to no one in particular.

"The first sign of going insane is talking to yourself," called an all too familiar voice.

"Getting changed in here! Besides it's too early in the morning."

"Says she who got up at 6 simply to wash her hair…" Thomas shot back.

"Besides, it's nothing a little red cordial won't fix," he said as they joined their parents in the kitchen.

"Love one" Said Maree as she twirled towards the cupboard. Her mid thigh length, aqua babydoll top flew out around her. Thomas was glad she was wearing jeans underneath.

"Oh look who's finally out of the shower!" said Mark, the twin's father. The hazel eyes he had passed onto his daughter twinkled.

"Oh look who finally admitted there was a drought on!" Maree shot back.

"I never said that!"

"Daaaaaaaaaad!"

"You two stop arguing and hurry up and eat. We're going to be late." Called the twins mother Kathy.

"As usual." Replied Thomas as he lazily flipped through this morning's paper.

……………………………………..

As the family rushed into the station and bought tickets for the 11 o'clock train, Maree was mentally checking off things in her head.

Uniform, check, shoes, check, money, check, Poppy in her travel basket, check…

Meanwhile Thomas was doing the same

Water bombs, check, dung bombs, check, water pistol, check, uniform, check, bathers, check **(A/N bathers are swimmers)**

The whistle blew just as Thomas and Maree jumped on the train after a hasty farewell.

"Goodbye, have a good term, stay out of trouble!" Called Kathy

"See ya kiddos, Go get those stupid Durrins!" Called Mark.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad," Called back Maree

"You got it Dad, this year the cups ours!" Responded Thomas.

Maree shook her head.

"Come on mucho man, let's go find a seat."

"David and Rick have probably saved us seats." Thomas thought out loud.

"Oh yea and I'm sure Louise and Patricia had nothing to do with that," said Maree sarcastically.

"Talk about us why don't you!" called Louise down the hall.

"Louise!" Maree dragged her bags up the hall and gave her best friend a hug. Louise had big puppy dog brown eyes, a natural tan to die for and long, blondey-brown hair. She was one of the lucky few chosen to mature in the chest department young and she was the tallest of Maree, Patricia and herself.

"Hey Maree" said Patricia as she hugged Maree. Patricia had white blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin was paler than Louise's but she wasn't paper white. She was shorter than Louise but taller than Maree. She and Louise had known each other pretty much since birth. Maree hugged her other best friend back.

"Why is it that every holidays you guys have grown about 3cm taller and I seem to have shrunk?" questioned Maree

"Ah one day you'll catch up" smiled Louise

"Oh yeah one day I'm gonna wake up looking like Barbie."

"Twin in the compartment! Can't boob talk wait until you guys get to your dormitories?" called Thomas as he sat down between David and Rick.

"Thanks for that insight into the girls world, mate," shuddered Rick

"No worries" Said Maree and Thomas in unison.

………………………………..

A/N ok so how'd I do? I know it started off a little bit slow but it will pick up. Barraback is based on the aboriginal word for witch. This is my first fanfic so pointers would be appreciated. Thanks

PinkPixie37


	2. Arrival

A/N: Ok so only one person reviewed, (thanks 2 weirdsister!) but I got 27 hits, but I don't know what that means. So I dedicate this chapter to weirdsister. Anyway sorry this took so long to update. I went away for Christmas and got back last night. Ok no one cares so on with the story.

P.S. italics mean thinking.

Disclaimer: the general idea belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Arrival 

As Maree, Patricia, Louise and Rick waited for the lunch trolley to come, Thomas and David went to the prefects meeting. They didn't have to sit in the prefect compartment but there was one if they wanted to and it was also where the meeting was held.

"Ha ha I bet Rick is having fun stuck in here with us!" smiled Louise.

"Oh yeah, time of my life," replied Rick, "I just wish the lunch trolley would get here, I'm starving!"

"Is that all guys think about? Their stomachs?" asked Patricia.

"Well what else are we going to think about, apart from girls of course? Oh and school and junk if we run out of stuff."

"How about the drought? Or pollution? Or when Ernie McCollum last showered? I think he's just using the drought as an excuse. Scourgify does not count as bathing!" Piped up Maree.

"Thanks for that interesting……… ah comment Maree. Why are you so interested in Ernie McCollum?" asked Thomas suspiciously retuning from the prefect meeting.

"Funny Thomas. Notice no ones laughing?" replied Maree.

David decided that it was time to breakup this little war of words, which could shortly turn into a war of the wands.

"Has the Lunch trolley come yet?"

"It has now. Would anyone like anything?" said the lunch Lady as she stopped outside their compartment door that Thomas had left open.

"Yeah I'll have a chicken and mushroom pie and an iced peach tea." Said Patricia.

"Sounds good but make mine a beef pie," said Rick quickly.

"I could go for a king-sized picnic and a beef pie. Oh yeah and a chocolate milk." Said Thomas when all was quiet.

"Anyone else for anything?" asked the Lunch Lady.

"I'll have a pastie and coke," said David.

"Quarter chicken and chips for me," called Louie.

"Are you guys trying to give yourselves heart attacks? I'll have salmon and avocado sushi and an orange and mango nudie juice please," Finished Maree.

Everyone handed over their money and they settled back for a well-deserved lunch. With much discussion about the news that David had supplied them with.

"So English exchange students. Wonder what they'll be like. Who did we swap them for?" asked Louise

"We didn't swap them, we exchanged them," replied David.

"You make them sound like footy cards or something. And I mean AFL footy. It's called Australian Football League because it's the _Australian_ game. Rugby doesn't count as footy. It's for thugs." Quipped Thomas.

This comment lead to the familiar debate as to which was better, AFL or Rugby. Maree and Thomas sided with AFL as usual and David, Rick, Patricia and Louise went for Rugby.

After about an hour, only Thomas and Rick were left discussing the matter. Louise stood up and peered out the window.

"Hey you guys, I can see Barraback. We had better change into our uniforms."

The Barraback uniform wasn't hugely strict. The boys had to wear long grey pants in winter and grey shorts in summer. They had long sleeved white shirts in winter and short sleeved white shirts in summer. A tie finished off the look, depending on which house you were in.

The girls had skirts, short sleeved white tops and ties in summer. In winter they wore stockings under their skirts with long sleeved white shirts. They also had a tie. The colour of the skirt depended on the house you were in.

The houses were Durrin (green), Weekily (yellow), Safearia (red) and Orin (blue). There was no huge house tension but sometimes little scuffles broke out before quidditch matches or other competitions.

Maree, Patricia, Louise, Thomas, David and Rick were all in Safearia but Rick was almost put in Orin and Patricia's cousin, Georgina, was in Weekily.

……………………………………………….

The train pulled into the station and there was the familiar scuffle as people tried to get off the train. Someone's cat got out first followed by a little white dog. The banks broke soon after.

Maree, Louise, Patricia, Thomas, Rick and David were a few of the last people off the train. Being a 6th year had it's advantages and one of these was knowledge. They all knew that if you waited long it was far easier to get off. The gamekeeper, Capella, would have helped to first years through the "impenetrable" bush. Capella was a centaur who found predicting the future a waste of time.

"Food, need food," groaned Rick.

"Oh come on not again!" murmured Patricia

"Hey at least I have the energy to admit I'm hungry take a look at Thomas over there"

Everyone turned to look at Thomas.

"He looks like he hallucinating," Said Louise looking a bit queasy, "Maree do something!"

"Thomas if u stop that you can have a piece of bubblegum. It's all I've got." Said Maree with an air of sternness.

"I wasn't hallucinating, who said I was hallucinating? I bet it was the carrot. Now where's my bubblegum!" muttered Thomas.

Maree handed it over just as the arrived at front stairs.

"_Finally, we're back. I can't wait to see what colour the rooms are this year and find out what classes I have. Hope Hailey Belcher isn't in any of my classes. I know she says he dad didn't invent the cheese caldron but I'm not so sure. Besides if he didn't, then why does she think the times right for a glucose broomstick?" _

Ok so there's chapter 2. REVIEW! Thanks

Luv Pinkpixie37


	3. Dinner Time Surprises

Ok so I'm sitting in bed writing this out long hand. It's about 12:30 am and I'm writing by fairy light. Sorry it sooooooo long to update. I only just figured out how to add another chapter. Again italics are Maree's thoughts. Now on with the story

Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognise but the general idea belongs to J.K. Rowling as do most of the spells ect.

Dinner Time Surprises

"Welcome to another year at Barraback"

I swear it must be mandatory for Mr. Huckerson to say that every year at the beginning of term feast.

"As some of you may know, we have some exchange students. They are here from England, at our correspondent school, Hogwarts. Some of our 6th years have been writing to them during the holidays"

_Oh Hogwarts. What a cool name. I wonder who has been writing to them? Jack Samuels is looking prouder than ever over at Durrin. It was probably him. _

"I expect you to all be as accommodating as possible and help them get used to Barraback. Kindly take into account the time changes they have to get used to and remember that it is halfway through their school year. Now without further ado, let me introduce to you, Amelia Potter, James Potter II,"

_I wonder if they are related to Harry Potter?_

"Veronica Weasley, Julius Weasley, Cody Weasley, Tyson Weasley, Reese Lupin, Luanna Lupin, Soleil Weasley, Antoine Weasley, Jasmine Weasley,"

My God there's a lot of Weasley's here. They've gotta be cousins or step siblings. No one could possible have that many children.

" Teagan Weasley, Paolo Weasley and Jameson Weasley. They will be sorted with the first years, after dinner. Make them feel welcome!"

Mr. Huckerson's beginning of year speech was greeted by much applause, everyone was eager to eat and to see what these new exchange student would look like. At Barraback, the first years ate their first meal at one, long, separate table to encourage inter-house friendships. The table always seemed to appear and disappear every year.

At Mr. Huckerson's works, the dishes at the tables filled with food. You house colour and mascot bordered the plates.

Ricky dived for the pie, just missing Thomas who had dived for the steak. There was food everywhere! From pies to pizza, chicken to roast beef, sausages, sausage rolls, Beef Wellington, coleslaw, cauliflower cheese, broccoli with cauliflower cheese on it, salad in many different forms from Caesar to Greek, sometimes there was even kangaroo meat.

"Pass the potatoes, please Louise" asked Maree.

"Try saying that fast ten times," replied Louise, as she obliged.

"Ta"

"So David what did you do these holidays?" asked Ricky.

David was muggle born.

"I had to help my brother with the Christmas decorations. I never want to untangle Christmas lights again as long as I live!" replied David.

"Oh funness," contributed Thomas reaching for the onions. Sadly, they were replaced by a Pavlova. Dessert was served.

Cheesecakes, mud cakes, fruitcakes, ice cream cakes, butter cakes, cup cakes, strawberry sponge cake, trifle, ice cream, jelly, stewed fruit, fruit salad. The list was endless.

Maree quickly grabbed a slice of cheesecake. She knew it was a favourite of many people around, her included.

Thomas however was not having so much luck. The mud cake was replaced just as he reached for his 3rd slice with ice cream. Patricia and Louise broke into hysterical laughter at the crestfallen Thomas's face as their Lemon tart and Apple pie disappeared.

The room went silent as Mr. Huckerson stood up.

"Now, I hope you are not all too full and tired to watch the first years. If you are, coffee should be arriving shortly. Miss Byrd, if you please."

A short, plump and kindly looking person brought out a faded, (but not tired looking) cowboy had. It had wine corks hanging from it.

"Step Up step up,

Come try me on

I am here

Where do you belong?

Durrin is green,

Proud and true

Stand up Durrin

So we can see you.

Weekily is yellow

Sharp and fast

They can cheer

Well Unsurpassed

Orin, Fair Orin

Blue as the morning sky

Loyal as the lion

The end is drawing nigh

And last we have Brave Safearia

Red like the plain

Smart, Brave and Witty

Always use their brain.

So now you know the houses

I trust you will pick true

For although I will help you on you way

The choice is up to you.

Your House is like your family

You may not always get on

So keep your friends in other families

Now I must end my Song."

The hat fell silent as the houses broke into cheers. Some people looked at each other grimacing.

"Why can't it simple just talk? Why does it make us decipher its poetry song?" asked Rick.

" Poetry Song?" asked Louise, eyebrows raised, "What's a poetry song?"

"Ah come on don't make the poor guy think! He's full and tired. Besides, if you make him think he'll make you think and nobody wants that." Replied Thomas.

Louise opened her mouth to retaliate but David quickly closed it by pointing out that Miss Byrd had stood up to start the sorting.

" Anderson, Michael"

"Weekily!"

Ear-ringing cheers broke out as Michael Anderson, grinning broadly, took his seat. The cheers stopped long before the ringing.

"Any minute now the little midgets will all be sorted and I can go to my king-single bed and drift off to la-la land" whispered Ricky to no one in particular. David watched him curiously.

"Any day now, he'll be receiving his new brain in the mail. And maybe his new face too."

"Yeah he wishes, David. Then Chloe Owens will go out with him."

"That'll happen when Jesse McCartney come walking through those doors, asks for Maree Davis, gets down on one knee and proposes to her." Replied Louise.

"What?" Maree had snapped out of whatever imaginary land she had been in, "Jesse McCartney! Yes you know I'll marry him!"

"No one can marry my sister without my permission!" Joined in Thomas.

"Arranged marriages were outlawing in the 17th Centaury. That was _before _Australia was even discovered," filled in Patricia, "No Jesse McCartney isn't coming here, and if he was he would be marrying _me_. They were discussing the likely hood of Chloe Owens ever going out with Ricky.

Patricia had obviously been eavesdropping.

"Shut up you guys the Exchange students are being sorted!" commanded David

"Anna Lupin"

"Orin!"

Orin cheered as Anna took her seat.

"Reese Lupin"

"Orin!"

More cheers as Reese took her seat next to Anna.

"Amelia Potter,"

Everyone held their breath.

"Safearia!"

Safearia broke out in cheers.

"James Potter"

"Safearia!"

"Antoine Weasley"

"Durrin!"

"Cody Weasley"

"Safearia!"

"Jasmine Weasley"

The hat took a little longer this time.

"Weekily!"

"Jameson Weasley"

"Durrin!"

"Julius Weasley"

"Weekily!"

"Paolo Weasley"

"Orin!"

"Soleil Weasley"

"Orin!"

"Teagan Weasley!"

"Durrin!"

"Tyson Weasley"

"Weekily!"

"Veronica Weasley!"

"Safearia!"

As the last Weasley took her seat, Miss Byrd took her seat. Shortly after, Mr. Huckerson dismissed them. The house captains hurried to direct the new students to their respective Dormitories.

Weekily had a Tower to the North, Orin had a lower tower to the South, Durrin had a tower to the East and Safearia had a Tower to the West. Some people thought there were passageways from tower to tower, but there was no public proof.

Maree, Louise and Patricia hurried ahead. They were all tired and new a couple of secret passageways.

"Come on Maree! I need to get out of this uniform!" groaned Louise.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming," Called Maree, who had lagged behind, "How old do you recon those exchange students were?"

"Well, I dunno. There was like 12 of them." Replied Patricia.

"Fourteen"

"Oooh Maree's been counting." Teased Louise playfully.

"Shut up you guys"

"If we shut up, we can't get into the tower," countered Patricia.

"Oh good point!" Complimented Louise

"Gillyweed" muttered Maree to the 'innocent" dragon painting.

"You know what? I prefer meat to Gillyweed," It replied.

"Shut up Novo, just let us in!" complained Maree

"You shouldn't be rude to your house patron. I may just decide not to let you in. And now you can't make me."

"But I, as a prefect, can" Said Ricky as he, David and Thomas arrived.

"Oh my Knight in shinning amour here to slay the stubborn dragon, Novo the fierce." Swooned Louise sarcastically as she 'fainted,' smiling into Patricia.

"Ok then next time I won't help then," Said Ricky pretending to look sad.

"If you didn't help, we'd have been stuck outside too oh smart one," replied David with a smile.

"Whose side are you on?"

"The one with my bed. Night all."

And the two tired and weary trios made their way up to their respective dormitories, while the rest of the house stumbled in; they weren't too tired to notice an extra bed had been placed in each room.

So what did we all think? Sorry it's so long. My computer is telling me it's like, 9 pages long. Now you see that cute little mauve button there in the left had corner? If you hit that and leave a couple of words, you win a prize! I don't care if you leave me a review telling me that this story is so stupid an idiot must have written it, and I should save myself the embarrassment and quit writing it. Go on, you'll feel much better when you get that out of your system. Now, REVIEW!

A/n the prize is your satisfaction of leaving your opinion.


	4. Discontinuation

**Massive Author Note!**

Discontinuation: I have decided to discontinue this story as I have decided that it 

**Has the worst storyline and it sucks. This does not mean that I am**

**Quitting writing. I will write more, just not at the currant time. **


End file.
